Baggage and all
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Kurt Hummel has it all. A husband, three children and a successful career. In an interview Kurt Hummel tells his story.
1. Chapter 1

"_Kurt," The interviewer looked at the man in his mid-thirties. "Is it true that you are married to Grammy Award winner Blaine Anderson you have three children together?"_

"_Yes," Kurt smiled warmly. "Both are true. Blaine and I have been married for almost ten years and we have a boy, who is 16, and our twins are almost five."_

"_You have a teenaged son?" The interviewed looked at him. "You must have been twelve when he was born."_

"_I was 18, actually." Kurt laughed._

"_Can you tell us a bit about how you and Blaine met and how these children fit into the story?" The interviewer asked._

"_Absolutely." Kurt smiled._

Moving to New York was a new experience to say the least. Kurt was working for a fashion designer, as their personal assistant and Rachel was at NYADA. She had invited Kurt to a college party with her and that was the last time he ever drank anything. The next morning, he woke up next a blonde girl, who didn't look much older than he did.

"Oh my god," Kurt rubbed his eyes, not knowing where he was. "How much did I drink last night?"

The girl woke up as he said that and Kurt realised that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked as Kurt scanned the room for his pants.

"No thank you," Kurt answered. "I'm not really that hungry."

"That's okay." The girl smiled.

"Did we have sex last night?" Kurt asked as the girl just nodded her head. "Oh god."

Kurt rubbed his head and found his clothes when she walked out of the room. He left the apartment in a hurry and wandered aimlessly until he got back to his apartment and Rachel hugged him.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked. "I looked everywhere."

"At some blonde's apartment," Kurt commented. "Why didn't you bring me home, or stop me from going to her house?"

"I lost you during the night," Rachel answered. "I'm sorry. Wait, you had sex with a girl, I thought you were gay?"

"Apparently not when I'm drunk," Kurt commented sarcastically. "And I don't remember anything."

"Did you use protection at least?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Kurt answered. "I hope so."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else I may have mentioned**

**A/N: I know you guys are probably sick of my pregnancy stories, but this is just an idea of mine. I would love to all know if you like this, and if you think I should continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed since Kurt's night with this blonde. He had last seen her just before Christmas, and it now the 4th July. He had finished his first year as a personal assistant and had been accepted into Parsons, starting in September. Burt and Carole had come to New York for the holiday and Finn, who had taken over Burt's shop while he was in office was joining them. Kurt was helping Carole in his and Rachel's (she was spending the day with her dads) small kitchen as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Finn grumbled, as he went to open the door. When he got there, Finn didn't recognise the face at all.

"Excuse me," The blonde with an obvious English accent looked at him. "I was wondering if Kurt Hummel lived here."

"He does," Finn answered. "I'll just go get him."

Kurt came to the door, and he recognised the face almost immediately. Then his eyes immediately dropped to the baby bump.

"Come in," Kurt smiled weakly. "I haven't seen you in a while."

He took her to the nearest bedroom and they sat down on the bed.

"The baby is yours." She said immediately as Kurt's eyes widened, fearing the worst.

"Are-are you sure?" Kurt stammered.

"Look," The blonde began. "I know I might not have come off that way, but I am not _that _kind of person. I had just broken up with a guy and my friends decided it was a smart idea to take me to a college party. I am an honour student, I have a perfect record and when he comes out, I am going to give him up for adoption and go back home, where I have a full ride to a great college."

"Him?" Kurt asked.

"Yep," The blonde smiled. "It's a boy. I have an ultrasound picture in here if you want to see."

"Okay." Kurt nodded as she handed him the photo.

"I need your family history for the family who are interested." She began as Kurt's attention was broken.

"I want to keep him." Kurt said before realising the words that had escaped his mouth.

All of a sudden, Kurt was blatantly aware that he forgot to shut the door and everyone in his family was looking at him.

"Hi," The blonde smiled weakly at Burt, Carole and Finn. "I'm Emma."

Carole had got everyone to sit in the living room and discuss what was going to happen. Kurt wanted to keep the baby, but Emma made it clear that if he did she didn't want anything to do with him because it would be too hard. Soon after, Emma left and Kurt was ready to deal with his punishment.

"You had sex with her?" Finn broke the silence, and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Yes Finn," Kurt answered. "You've said that about 20 times already."

"I'm sorry," Finn commented. "I just – she's hot."

"Well," Burt said after a while. "If you're going to keep this baby you're going to need some things."

"You're not mad at me?" Kurt said, completely relieved.

"I am disappointed," Burt began. "But I am your dad and I have to support you with all the decisions you make."

The only thing that Carole did was hug Kurt, who had begun crying. Emma had told Kurt that the baby was due at the end of August. That gave them just less than two months to prepare for the baby. Rachel had moved into the NYADA dorms and Burt and Carole had parked themselves at the apartment until Kurt got a hold of thing with the baby. It was just less than three weeks until Emma was due to have the baby that Kurt got a call from her just before eight in the morning. He raced off and met her at the hospital.

"Hi," Kurt smiled at the receptionist. "I am looking for the room of Emma Jackson."

The receptionist directed him to the maternity ward, where Kurt saw Emma. At 7.53pm on the 10th August, Kurt became a father.

"Mr Hummel?" A doctor walked up to him as Emma was wheeled away to recovery, holding a small bundle in a traditional blue blanket. "I think this belongs to you."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled as he held the baby close to him.

Kurt's eyes were watching the baby as he was being checked out and announced as perfectly healthy.

"Mr Hummel," A doctor that he recognised from the birth came up to him. "I know a family who would be more than happy to take him in and grow him up properly."

"I beg your pardon," Kurt said quite rudely. "Just because I am gay, doesn't mean that I will raise my son any less _properly_ than anyone else."

Burt and Carole had arrived at the hospital and sat with Kurt, who was still reeled up, for a while.

"Does he have a name?" A nurse came up them.

"Jayden," Kurt smiled. "Jayden Elijah Hummel."

"For the record Mr Hummel," The nurse smiled. "Dr Harris is a complete jerk. And you shouldn't listen to him. Jayden will be just fine."

"Who's Dr Harris?" Burt asked.

"Don't worry about it Dad," Kurt smiled at the bundle. "He is just an idiot."

From that moment, Kurt knew that he was going to love Jayden and fight for his son to be treated just like everyone else, no matter what.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else I might have mentioned.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

The only parenting Kurt had even seen was on TV and movies. He never had any younger siblings, so he had no idea how much work a baby would be. Jayden was allowed to go home the day after he was born, and Carole and Burt had been great help all day, but letting him figure things out for himself. Kurt fed Jayden all by himself, and half an hour later, realised it was the first time to change him. Kurt placed the young boy with his blue-green eyes and small amount of blonde hair, on the change table.

"You do know you're going to have to undress him at some point?" Carole laughed from the doorway.

"Can you help me?" Kurt asked. "I-I'm just nervous about this job in particular."

"You'll get used to it," Carole came up to him. "Just unbutton him first."

Kurt slowly unbuttoned the small boy who was staring at him. He pulled off the diaper and nearly threw up, trying to clean him up as fast as he could without hurting the boy. He put the dirty diaper in a bag, and was about to clean him up when Jayden peed all over Kurt's shirt.

"That is disgusting." Kurt commented, as Carole tried to control her laughter.

"He can't exactly control it," Carole laughed. "But you'll soon be fast enough to avoid being peed on."

The first night with Jayden was long. He was awake every two hours, and Kurt hardly got any sleep. The next morning, after Jayden fell asleep again, he walked into the kitchen to hear Burt talking to Carole in the next room about Burt dropping out of office.

"You dropped out of office?" Kurt asked.

"You need us here," Burt commented. "I'm your dad before I'm a senator, okay."

"This isn't fair on you," Kurt rubbed his eyes. "It shouldn't you be you sacrificing."

"You're a single dad Kurt," Burt looked at the sleepy boy. "You've had no sleep, and you can't do this alone."

"You were a single dad." Kurt yawned.

"You mum passed away when you were five," Burt answered. "It was much easier for me then."

"I can do this," Kurt commented. "I don't need you here."

Jayden began screaming and Kurt muttered something under his breath before walking to the bedroom and tried to change Jayden, which became disastrous. He wasn't used to the smell and was peed on for the second time in 24 hours.

"Do you need some help?" Burt asked as Kurt nodded.

"Hey JD," Burt laughed. "You really have to stop peeing on your daddy, okay?"

Burt changed him almost naturally and Kurt broke down into tears.

"What's wrong buddy?" Burt asked as Kurt began sobbing.

"Please never leave me," Kurt grabbed his hand and Burt chuckled. "I'm overwhelmed, tired and covered in someone else's pee."

"Were right here as long as you need us." Burt smiled as Kurt put his head on his dads shoulder.

Having Burt and Carole around was great. They were great help around the house, and with Jayden. Kurt had cancelled his place at Parsons and his boss gave him a part time job, which gave Kurt some money. Right now, Kurt's life was right how he needed it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts. I hope your liking this so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was shocked how quickly the year went. Between working three days a week and a new baby – July had suddenly rolled around again and Jayden was 11 months old. Burt and Carole were scheduled to leave a day after his first birthday, and Kurt needed to find a nanny or a babysitter for Jayden. One morning, Finn, who had finally come to his senses and got back together with Rachel, came to visit Kurt and Jayden. Burt and Carole had disappeared somewhere, and the boys were eating their breakfasts quietly when the doorbell rang.

"Hey," Finn walked through the door casually. "What's happening?"

"Aren't you meant to be sleeping now," Kurt asked. "It's 8am. I used to never see you before noon."

Jayden, who couldn't quite say much more than 'Daddy',was excited to see his uncle Finn. Kurt and Finn could tell this from his expression, and Finn scooped the boy up after he finished his breakfast.

"Hey JD!" Finn said excitedly. "You want to hang out with Uncle Finn today?"

"Is JD his nickname?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Finn smiled. "And it's an awesome nickname."

"Whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes, cleaning Jayden's high chair.

"Can we spend the day together daddy?" Finn said comically as Jayden looked at Kurt. Since he was back in New York, Finn had spent a lot of time with Burt, Carole, Kurt and Jayden and had learnt how to change diapers.

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "But can you not give him Junk Food, and if you're going to the park, make sure he wears a hat and sunscreen. He has my skin tone, and that is awful for sunlight, okay. His bottle for before his nap is in the fridge and diapers are on the side of the change table."

"Okay." Finn smiled as Kurt scooped up Jayden to say goodbye.

"Can you be good for Uncle Finn," Kurt put his hand through the boy's blonde hair and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

When Kurt got back, Jayden and Finn were just about to go to the park, so Kurt joined them. Lucky he got back in time because Finn forgot where Jayden's hat was, and was going to leave without it.

"Mum said something about a nanny or babysitter after they leave?" Finn commented, as he pushed Jayden on the swing.

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "I need someone looking after him while I am working. I can't exactly leave him home alone three days a week."

"Have you found anyone?" Finn asked. "Because if you haven't I know someone."

"You know a babysitter?" Kurt asked.

"Me," Finn commented, pushing Jayden. "I'm only working in the garage on a Monday, Thursday and Saturday, and it's better than me sitting around the apartment all day watching Transformers or something."

"You would spend your days off babysitting?" Kurt asked. "Also, why aren't you working full time?"

"They only offered me part time," Finn commented. "But they said it could go up to full time, depending on my performance or something."

"It's yours," Kurt commented. "But only until they offer you the full time position, okay."

"Deal!" Finn said excitedly as Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing this would bide him more time to find a babysitter.

Jayden's first birthday came around and Kurt wanted it to be special. Carole and Burt were sitting the living room with as many of the New Directions that could turn up. This included Mercedes, who was only seeing the one year old for the first time.

"He looks like you." Mercedes smiled as Jayden, who had just begun walking two weeks prior, found himself a place on Finn's lap.

Everyone was looking at the small boy who had blue-green eyes, much like Kurt's, a nose like Kurt's, Kurt's smile and his pale skin. The only thing that wasn't Kurt's, was the dark blonde hair that had finally started growing rapidly, much to Kurt's satisfaction. The boy was yawning, so Carole and Finn took him for his afternoon nap and they would have cake afterwards.

"Where did he get the blonde from?" Brittany asked.

"The hot girl he had sex with," Puck commented as everyone glared at him. "Finn told me that."

"Speaking of sex," Santana piped up. "Have you even seen any hot ass to tap yet?"

"No," Kurt commented. "And do you always have to put it that way?"

"There have been no guys?" Rachel asked.

"A couple of guys have asked me out," Kurt began as everyone smiled. "But when they hear that I have a child, they run ten kilometres in the other direction. I just have to face it's going to be me and Jayden for a while."

Everyone in the New Directions grumbled. This was the last thing they wanted for Kurt. He spent years being pushed into lockers and dumpsters and they knew how lonely he was. They were all his best friends, and they wanted him to finally find a guy. Kurt got up to check on Jayden and his parents and when he left the room, everyone huddle together.

"We have to find him someone," Santana commented. "That's just depressing."

"I agree." Quinn chimed in.

"So," Puck smiled. "We have a plan. We have to find Kurt the best guy ever, who isn't afraid of kids."

"It's on." Santana and everyone else cheered quietly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts. I think you'll all enjoy some Klaine in the next chapter, which will be published later this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was enjoying his work. His boss had promoted him to an assistant designer and he was currently helping her choose the fall fashion catalogue. It was an unusually warm September day when Kurt took two year old Jayden out for ice cream with Finn and Rachel. Finn was pushing the pram with Jayden, talking about their favourite ice cream flavours and Kurt and Rachel were walking slowly behind.

"How's work?" Rachel asked.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "I much prefer what I am doing now than all that personal assistant stuff."

"How's the whole guy thing going?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not really focusing on that right now," Kurt said quietly. "For me, Jayden and fashion is more than enough."

"Kurt," Rachel's eyes widened. "You have been with one person your entire life, and you knocked her up. You're my best friend and you deserve someone."

"Daddy," Jayden said excitedly. "I want chocolate Ice cream!"

"Of course you do." Kurt laughed as Jayden dragged him into the store and to the cash register, in the line.

Finn had told Kurt his order and when they ordered, Kurt wasn't even looking at the sales assistant. Kurt passed Jayden the chocolate ice cream and the two year old dropped it as he was about to run to where Finn was sitting.

"I dropped it." Jayden said sadly, looking at the chocolate ice cream on the floor.

"Don't worry about it buddy," The voice came from almost nowhere. "I'll fix you a new one."

"You say thank you to," Kurt said looking up and caught the boys name tag before his face. "Say thank you Nick."

"Thank you Nick." Jayden smiled as he walked off careful not to drop it.

"It's Blaine actually." Blaine said as their eyes met. Kurt looked into his hazel brown eyes and suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach – something he had never felt before. They were both silent and didn't say anything.

"Um," Blaine broke the silence. "That comes to 7 dollars 30."

"Your name tag says Nick on it?" Kurt asked.

"He's Nick, I'm Blaine," Blaine smiled, pointing out the guy next to him. "We decided to swap name tags for the day."

"Oh," Kurt pulled out his wallet. "That was 7 dollars 30?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "You have a cute brother."

"He's my son actually," Kurt commented. "But thank you."

"Oh, so your straight?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt commented. "I had a drunk night with a girl. I'm actually gay."

"Me too," Blaine answered. "I never caught your name."

"Kurt." The taller boy said handing him the money.

Kurt walked to the table and handed Finn his ice cream. Jayden was engrossed in his ice cream and Kurt just sat quietly.

"Who is that cute guy staring at you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know him," Kurt tried to shake it off. "I don't even know if he's interested."

"He had been staring at you for five minutes now," Rachel commented. "I think he likes you."

"He does not," Kurt commented. "He asked me if I was gay and if Jayden was my brother."

"He likes you." Rachel repeated.

Kurt had cleaned the two year old off and was strapping him back in the stroller when Blaine came up to him.

"Excuse me," He said as Kurt turned around, handing Kurt a piece of paper. "You forgot something."

Kurt left the ice cream shop and opened it to see Blaine's number on a napkin along with _Call me if you're interested for dinner with a nice guy._

"Oh my god," Rachel's eyes widened, snatching the paper and calling the number. "Hello Blaine, Kurt is very interested in dinner and will meet you at 7pm outside the ice cream shop."

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Kurt exclaimed. "What the hell!"

"I got you a date for tonight with a very handsome gentleman," She commented. "The least I deserve is thank you."

"I have a son Rachel," Kurt hissed. "I can't just go on a date!"

"Jayden," Rachel crouched down to the stroller. "You want to spend tonight with me and Uncle Finn while your daddy meets a friend for dinner?"

"Okay." Jayden nodded as Rachel mouthed out _Your Welcome _to Kurt.

That night, Rachel came over early to help a nervous Kurt prepare for his date. He had never been on one before, and his nerves were getting the better of him.

"You look great," Rachel huffed after he tried on three different outfits. "Stop stressing."

"This is your fault." Kurt snapped.

Two outfits later, Kurt was satisfied and soon left to meet Blaine outside the coffee shop. He recognised the shorter man and couldn't help but notice his bow tie.

"You look great," Blaine smiled. "Is the bow tie too much on me?"

"No," Kurt smiled. "It looks great."

They walked in the warm evening to the restaurant that Blaine had booked. They were shown to the table and sat down quietly.

"So," Kurt cleared his throat. "Where are you from?"

"Ohio," Blaine answered. "I hated it there, though. I was pretty sure I was the only out and proud kid in the state."

"Well, you weren't," Kurt laughed. "I'm from Ohio too. Lima."

"Westerville," Blaine answered. "I was at Dalton Academy."

"A prep school boy," Kurt commented. "I was at McKinley. I think we versed your school at Regionals."

They spent most of dinner talking about high school, and all the bullying that they had to face. Kurt didn't want to admit it yet, but he was starting to really like Blaine.

"I had a good night," Blaine said outside Kurt's apartment block. "We should do this again soon."

"Blaine," Kurt stopped him. "If I may ask, why do you want to date a guy with a child? Your 20 years old, you don't need baggage."

"No one is perfect Kurt," Blaine smiled. "I have my stuff, everyone does. I had fun tonight, the most fun I've had in a while and I would like get to know you better. So, if you want, we can see each other again."

All of a sudden, Kurt felt an urge to kiss Blaine and went on his gut instinct. Both the boys sunk into the kiss and when they released Kurt was breathless.

"I would love to see you again." Kurt said short of breath.

They kissed again before Kurt realised the time and ran up to his apartment. Rachel and Finn had dozed off on the couch and Kurt just pinched himself to make sure the night was real.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts. Feel free to tell me if you are enjoying this story, which I hope you all are. **


	6. Chapter 6

They had been 'dating' for a month before Kurt could even fathom to introduce Blaine to everyone else – but before he did, he wanted to make sure that Jayden liked Blaine – because if he didn't, that would be a deal breaker. Jayden came before anyone else as far as Kurt was concerned. He had planned the whole day. Blaine would come over after Jayden woke from his nap, and they would go to the park and then back to the apartment for dinner. Kurt was preparing dinner when the two year old walked into the kitchen.

"What you cooking daddy?" The two year old asked inquisitively.

"Dinner for tonight," Kurt smiled. "We have someone coming over."

"Oh," Jayden nodded. "Who's coming over?"

"You remember Blaine from the ice cream shop," Kurt said as Jayden stared blankly. "He gave you a new ice cream."

"Wasn't that Nick?" Jayden asked.

"His name is actually Blaine," Kurt laughed. "Well, he has become a good friend of mine."

The afternoon was better than expected. Kurt and Jayden met Blaine at the park, and Jayden, who was usually very shy around people he didn't know, seemed to like Blaine. Kurt had put it down to the fact that they followed the same football team. They had finished dinner and Kurt was going to get Jayden to have a bath when his phone rang. There was an emergency at work, and it would only take an hour or so for Kurt to fix.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked when Kurt walked into the room.

"I need to go into work," Kurt groaned. "I am going to have to get my brother here to mind Jayden, and put him to bed."

"I can mind him," Blaine offered. "Then we can continue when you get back."

"What?" Kurt paused. "Do you even know anything about children?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Blaine smiled as Kurt pondered before telling Jayden what was happening.

When Kurt got back, just after an hour later, Blaine had fallen asleep with Jayden leaning on him, also sleeping. They must have been watching the basketball game which had just finished. For a moment, Kurt smiled at the two, getting a glimpse of what could possibly be his future – and he liked it. Blaine opened his eyes and smiled back at Kurt.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing," Kurt responded, walking over to Jayden. "We have to get him to bed."

Kurt lifted the two year old, and took him to his bedroom. Jayden opened his eyes, as Kurt tucked him in.

"Blaine is really nice daddy." Jayden smiled.

"How would you feel if we saw Blaine more often?" Kurt asked.

"I would really like that." Jayden yawned, as he shut his eyes and Kurt kissed him.

When he shut the door, Kurt was still smiling. Blaine came up to Kurt and pulled him close.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked.

"He said you're really nice," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine. "I think we're in."

"So," Blaine paused. "It's official?"

"It's official." Kurt laughed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I appreciate them all. **


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt sunk into Blaine's kiss, and soon enough, things had progressed to the couch. Things were heating up very fast and Kurt wasn't ready for the next level – not yet.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed in heavily as Blaine stopped kissing him. "I-I'm not ready for that."

"Okay," Blaine smiled, pulling away. "No pressure."

"Thank you," Kurt said, as they got back into seating position. "I hope you're not disappointed or anything."

"Not at all," Blaine commented. "I respect your decision to wait."

"It's just that I am new at this," Kurt responded. "I've never had a boyfriend, and I don't want to screw this up - for me or for Jayden."

"I understand," Blaine answered. "I can go if you want."

"No," Kurt responded. "Stay if you can. I hate sleeping alone. I normally get Jayden in my bed anyway."

Kurt and Blaine fell asleep, cuddled up and didn't wake until Kurt heard Jayden in the bathroom the next morning. The three boys were sleepily at the breakfast table, talking about their days.

"I have a gig tonight." Blaine said as Kurt poured him some coffee.

"I didn't know you were in a band," Kurt said intrigued. "Do you sing?"

"I surely do," Blaine laughed. "You should come down sometime, Kurt."

Kurt decided to take Finn and Rachel to see Blaine one time, leaving Jayden with Louise, the new babysitter after Finn got the full time position.

"I can't believe your boyfriend is in a band," Rachel said excitedly. "Or that you have a boyfriend."

All of a sudden, the lights went down and Blaine stepped onto stage. To say that he was good was an understatement in Kurt's eyes. This boy was amazing. He had all the girls, and guys throwing themselves at him after the show, and Kurt couldn't believe that was his boyfriend.

"Hi," Blaine came up to Kurt, kissing him on the cheek. "How was I?"

"Amazing," Kurt responded. "How on earth do you not have a record contract yet?"

"I hope I get one," Blaine answered. "Well, that's the dream. I am doing performing arts at NYU anyway."

"I'm Rachel," The short girl shook his hand. "You were great, if I must say."

"You're the girl from the phone," Blaine laughed. "I recognise the voice."

"Yep," Rachel grinned. "Match maker Rachel Berry."

"Finn," The tall boy shook Blaine's hand. "Kurt's brother. This reminds me, if you do anything to hurt him or Jayden-"

"Finn," Kurt interrupted him, before smiling at Blaine. "Brothers - A pain in the butt sometimes."

"I agree," Blaine laughed. "I have one in LA."

"Oh my god," Rachel said after Blaine left to go home. "He is perfect Kurt. Never let him go, or I might have to date him."

"You're dating me." Finn said, confused.

"It's a joke sweetie." Rachel kissed the tall boy.

There were two more people who needed to find out about this relationship, after almost a month of its existence. Burt and Carole would find out in Ohio for thanksgiving. They would go to the Anderson house for lunch, and then back to the Hummel-Hudson's for thanksgiving dinner. They had left Jayden with Burt and Carole for the afternoon, and had arrived in Westerville, stopping outside a very large house.

"I did date into the right family." Kurt joked, admiring the front.

"I doubt I am getting any of the inheritance anyway," Blaine laughed. "They aren't exactly my biggest fans right now."

Blaine pressed the doorbell, and a woman in her early fifties opened the door.

"Blaine," She smiled. "Come in. Who's your friend?"

"Kurt." Kurt went to shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt." The woman smiled politely.

They walked into the living room, and Blaine's dad walked in to meet them. Then, Blaine decided to tell them the news.

"This is my boyfriend." Blaine said nervously, as both his parents stared at him.

In that split second, Kurt could feel the tension between Blaine and his parents.

"I thought this was just a phase." The older man commented, after a while.

"Not a phase dad," Blaine gritted his teeth. "I am definitely gay."

"I don't understand what you see in _this _boy, which you don't see in a girl?" His dad asked as Blaine breathed in heavily.

"Can we please not do this right now?" Blaine asked.

"It's a question Blaine," His dad continued pressing the smaller man's buttons. "I don't get why you become so defensive."

"Because I care about Kurt," Blaine snapped. "And if you can't accept it, we can just leave."

"Leave then." His dad said, as Blaine stormed out the door and Kurt promptly followed. No one said anything until they parked in the Hummel-Hudson driveway.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I-just-can we not talk about this now," Blaine asked. "We'll chat tonight."

"Blaine!" Jayden exclaimed, bulldozing the shorter man into a hug when they entered the house.

"Hi Jayden," Kurt mocked. "I missed you too sweetie."

"I missed you as well daddy." Jayden commented.

"So," Burt made his presence known. "This is the infamous Blaine that Jayden has been raving on about all afternoon?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Hummel." Blaine shook his hand.

"Call me Burt." He smiled briefly.

"You must be Kurt's mum?" Blaine asked, as Kurt just nodded - Making a mental note to correct Blaine later.

"I hope you two are hungry," Carole commented. "I made enough to feed Finn, which, as Kurt knows means were having a feast."

That night, after stuffing themselves with food, watching Finn eat more than him and Blaine combined, and putting Jayden to bed, Kurt and Blaine went up to his old bedroom to get ready for bed.

"You want to know about my dad, don't you," Blaine asked as Kurt nodded. Blaine took a deep breath and began. "My dad isn't the most approving of my sexuality. He threw me into boarding school when he thought I might be gay, and when he did find out, he threw me out of home with nowhere to go. I caught a train to New York, and found accommodation for myself, and then some room-mates. I know my mum did want to say something to stop him, but she's too scared to. The only reason I visit every year for thanksgiving is for my mum. Also, if you didn't notice, I have some anger management issues, and my dad knows how to press my buttons to fire me up. You are so lucky to have a dad like yours, Kurt."

"I know I am," Kurt answered. "But I was tortured daily at high school. Thrown to lockers and dumpsters. I had slushy facials on a daily basis. A bully even threatened to kill me. I was completely miserable in high school."

"It's funny how fate turns out isn't it?" Blaine laughed, as Kurt kissed him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey," Blaine said one morning in May, pouring Kurt a cup of coffee. "Good morning."

"I could get very used to this," Kurt smiled. "Having you around."

"Same here," Blaine responded, as Jayden walked out of his bedroom. "Hey JD."

"Oh god," Kurt groaned. "Not you too."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Everyone calls him JD," Kurt laughed. "Except for me."

"You can call me JD too daddy." Jayden said, hugging Kurt.

"I know sweetie," Kurt lifted the boy onto the seat next to him. "I just like Jayden though."

"I like them both." Jayden commented.

"Anyway," Blaine sat down. "It's someone's 21st birthday soon."

"Who's birthday?" Jayden asked.

"Mine," Kurt commented. "But I just want a small lunch with you two, Finn, Rachel, any other of the new directions who can come and my parents."

"This is a big birthday Kurt," Blaine commented. "You can do something special if you want."

"I've sworn off alcohol anyway," Kurt commented. "I'd prefer the small lunch with people I love."

"What?" Blaine asked, as Kurt suddenly regretted his word choice. Though, it had been six months since they started dating. "You _love _me?"

"Is that okay?" Kurt asked, focussing on his breakfast.

"It's fine with me," Blaine smiled, as Kurt sighed before looking up at Blaine. "But probably because I love you too. And I'll organise a lunch, okay."

"I can organise it." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I want to do it." Blaine answered.

Kurt's birthday had managed to fall on a Wednesday, so Blaine had organised for everyone to come on the weekend, for a surprise party. On his actual birthday, it was just a breakfast with Blaine and Jayden.

"Daddy," Jayden asked, after eyeing off the playground. "Can I go to the playground?"

"Sure." Kurt commented, as they moved into the play area.

Kurt and Blaine noticed Jayden playing with a young boy around his age. Kurt was smiling, thinking maybe this would be his first friend.

"Is he your brother?" A woman in her thirties was pointing out the dark blonde haired boy to Kurt.

"No," Kurt commented. "He's my son, Jayden."

"I'm the other boy's mother," She smiled. "Grace. And his name is Ben."

"Kurt." He shook her hand.

"Maybe we organise for Ben to have a play date with Jayden? She asked.

"That would be great," Kurt answered. "This is my boyfriend Blaine, by the way."

"Boyfriend?" She looked at Kurt awkwardly. "We might have to rethink the play date."

Kurt took one look at Blaine who was ready to argue in the middle of a play area. The woman could tell that this would not end well, and became awkward.

"Ben," The woman called as the brunette looked up at her. "We have to go now."

Kurt, Blaine and Jayden left soon after and the whole ride home, no one said anything. Kurt left Jayden with Louise, and dropped Blaine off at his apartment.

"I think I might spend tonight with Jayden." Kurt commented.

"Okay," Blaine answered. "So dinner is cancelled?"

"Yes." Kurt answered as Blaine shut the door, and Kurt felt tears in his eyes. He had organised a lunch with Rachel that day, and spent the first fifteen minutes silently eating.

"Kurt," Rachel looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"We had an incident this morning," Kurt began. "Well, not so much an incident, as a woman taking her son away from Jayden because I am gay."

"Oh," Rachel paused. "My dad's said that happened to them as well when I was little."

"How did you deal with it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Rachel answered. "I don't really remember much from before I was like six. But, I do remember my tenth birthday when my best friend wasn't allowed to come, or talk to me again."

"That must have hurt you." Kurt looked at her.

"It did," Rachel responded. "But I got new friends, like you and Tina and Artie and whoever else. I care more about my dad's then my friends from when I was ten. How's Blaine?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered. "I was kind of sour after the whole thing."

"Kurt," Rachel warned. "Don't screw this up. Blaine probably feels as guilty as you do."

That night, Rachel minded Jayden and Kurt knocked on the door of Blaine's NYU dorm.

"Kurt," Blaine commented. "I thought you were spending tonight with Jayden?"

"Rachel has him," Kurt smiled. "Tonight is ours. I want to celebrate my 21st with my boyfriend."

"I got you a present," Blaine commented, as Kurt's eyes widened, opening the gift. "I know it isn't too extravagant because I work at an ice cream shop and-"

"Blaine," Kurt hushed him, revealing a ring. "Is this what a think it is?"

"It's a promise ring," Blaine began. "I know it's stupid, but I am promising to always stick by you and Jayden, no matter what and to defend you and love you and make you feel as happy as you make me."

"No," Kurt kissed him. "It's great. I love it."

"So," Blaine pulled out of the kiss. "What did you have planned for us?"

"Well," Kurt began. "Is there anyone here tonight?"

"Nope," Blaine smiled. "They've all gone out. Wait – is this what I think it is?"

"It depends what you think it is." Kurt said flirtatiously.

That Saturday Kurt had spent the afternoon at the park with Jayden and his parents. When they got back to the apartment, he opened the door to every one of his friends. Blaine had decorated the place, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You," Kurt looked at Blaine. "I knew something was up."

"I wanted you to have the special 21st that you deserve." Blaine commented as everyone _awed. _

It turned out to be a great night. Simple, and around his friends and family. Kurt couldn't have asked for a better birthday party.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts. I am really enjoying writing this story, and hope your enjoying reading it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt had been dating Blaine for a year now, and they were getting ready for Halloween with Jayden. Rachel and Finn were joining them (dressed as Tony and Maria from West Side Story), before going out to another party afterwards.

"Finn! Jayden!" Kurt called from his bedroom. "Please do not eat all the candy, those are for other people. And Jayden, come here so you can get ready."

"Okay." Jayden called running to the bedroom, as Kurt handed him the Spiderman outfit that he had requested. Kurt was laughing at Blaine who had decided to dress up as Captain America.

"Were both Avengers daddy." Jayden smiled, pulling his costume on.

"I can see that," Kurt laughed. "You look great."

Soon enough, everyone had left to go trick or treating in the streets near Kurt's apartment. They came back with more candy than anyone could eat and Finn and Rachel left to go to their party. Kurt and Blaine had put Jayden to bed, after he came down from his sugar high and were sitting the kitchen.

"Rachel said that you and Jayden are looking for new place?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt handed Blaine a coffee. "Our tenant is selling up and we need to find somewhere else."

"Maybe we can move in together," Blaine answered. "I should be looking for a place for after I finish college anyway."

"You think we should move in together?" Kurt asked. "Are we ready for that?"

"I spend almost every night here anyway," Blaine laughed. "I don't see what the big difference is."

"I suppose," Kurt pondered. "But we have to ask Jayden first."

The next morning, a grumpy three year old, complaining of a stomach ache sat at the table eating his breakfast.

"I told you not to eat so much candy," Kurt warned as Jayden just groaned. "Is it okay if Blaine and I talk to you about something?"

"What?" Jayden asked.

"You know how we have to move," Kurt began as Jayden nodded. "How would you feel if Blaine lived with us?"

"Doesn't he already live with us?" Jayden asked, confused.

"I mean, all of his things being in the apartment as well." Kurt smiled.

"That's okay," Jayden commented. "That would be cool."

Kurt and Blaine eventually found a place, and with Finn's help, they moved all of their belongings into the bigger apartment. It was their first dinner, and the three boys were sitting around their small dining table.

"Are you and Blaine going to get married?" Jayden asked during the meal.

"What?" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Like Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel are going to get married," Jayden explained. "Will you and Blaine do that?"

"Not right now," Kurt gulped. "But maybe in a few years – It all depends, sweetie. We only just moved in together."

Kurt just looked at Blaine, trying to get out of a very awkward conversation. When Kurt and Blaine put the small boy to bed that night, they walked out of his new bedroom and just smiled at each other.

"I apologise for my son bringing that up-" Kurt began and Blaine silenced him with a kiss.

"It's okay," Blaine laughed. "He's only three. Now, we have a few rooms in this place that need christening. Where should we start?"

"We'll start with the bedroom." Kurt answered as he led the way to the master bedroom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you to every single person for the alerts. The next chapter will either be tomorrow or Friday (I am staying with a friend on Wednesday and Thursday so I most likely won't have internet access). **


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt and Blaine had been living together for almost a year, and Kurt wanted to do something special for Blaine's 22nd Birthday. Blaine had left, for what Kurt had assumed was work, and Kurt decided to wish him a happy birthday in his office.

"Hello." Blaine answered his phone.

"Good morning," Kurt responded. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." Blaine answered.

"Are you free for lunch today?" Kurt asked.

"I'm flat out at work," Blaine responded. "But I'll be home for dinner with you and Jayden."

"Okay," Kurt answered. "Don't work too hard."

Kurt had wandered over during his lunch hour to pick up Blaine's present, and saw something he didn't want to see. Blaine was sitting in a restaurant with another guy. Kurt stood out of sight and tried to call Blaine, watching him screen the call and not pick up. That was enough to ruin the rest of the day, and Kurt's boss had allowed him to leave early.

"Daddy," Jayden asked after the babysitter left. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie," Kurt faked a smile. "I'm okay."

"Is something wrong with Blaine?" Jayden asked.

At that moment, Kurt's urge to pack their bags and leave diminished. He knew that if anything, he had to try and work things out for Jayden. The poor now four year old didn't deserve to have anyone else just pack up and leave him. Finn had taken Jayden for the night (Rachel heard the story and forced Finn to take the three year old, just in case something happened), and this left Kurt and Blaine alone. Kurt was sitting at the table when Blaine opened the door.

"Hi," Blaine walked in. "How was your day."

"It was okay," Kurt responded. "How was yours?"

"Really good," Blaine answered. "Wait-you don't look too happy to see me? Did someone tell you about the record deal? Oh- this was not how you were supposed to find out."

"Record deal?" Kurt asked. "I was going to ask why you were lunching with handsome men, and screening my calls."

"You spied on me?" Blaine asked.

"You cheated on me." Kurt retorted.

"Blainers," The guy walked in with a suitcase as Blaine shut his eyes. "Where does this go?"

No one said anything, until Cooper walked up to Kurt.

"I'm Cooper," He smiled. "I don't know what my little brother has told you about me."

"Your brother?" Kurt looked at Blaine. "Of course, that makes sense."

"Coop," Blaine commented. "Just put the bag in our room. And watch what you say because we have a four year old living here."

"You have a child?" Cooper looked at Blaine.

"He's mine," Kurt responded. "His name is Jayden. Don't worry tonight though, my brother has him."

Cooper walked into the room, and Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I am so sorry," Kurt began tearing. "I shouldn't have expected the worst."

"That's okay," Blaine answered. "I would have assumed the same thing if I saw you with Finn and didn't know he was your brother."

"You got a record contract?" Kurt said, after a while. "That's great."

"Yeah," Blaine answered. "Someone saw me at one of our gigs and they liked me. But I am going to have to be coming between here and LA, because that's where the recording studio is. I didn't know how you were going to respond and-"

Blaine was silenced by Kurt's kiss. "I am so proud of you Blaine. We can make this work."

"Get a room." Cooper laughed, walking back into the living room.

"How long are you in New York, Coop?" Blaine asked the taller man.

"Just a couple of days," Cooper answered. "I got an acting job and unfortunately had to come down here to shoot a couple of scenes. And I thought I'd see my little brother while I was in town."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts. I really appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything else I may have mentioned.**

**A/N: I know, I said that I wasn't going to finish this story, but I decided not to let it go to waste and finish it myself. I want to particularity thank **_xxEchelonAtHeartxx_** for making me realise this, AND for offering to take the story off my hands, if I couldn't finish it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I sorry for taking so long to update. **

Kurt was setting up for dinner one night in October, when Blaine came home and asked for him and Jayden to sit down.

"What is it Blaine?" Jayden asked, before Kurt could say anything.

"You both know I have a song coming out in a couple of weeks," Blaine began as both boys nodded. "Well, I have a demo that I want you two to listen to and tell me if it is good. Just in case there needs to be a last minute change."

"Why us?" Kurt asked. "Why not your manager or someone who knows what sells?"

"Because your opinions are important to me," Blaine smiled as Kurt just nodded. "This is why I need your completely honest thoughts on the song."

Both Kurt and Jayden listened to the song and Jayden had even begun singing along quietly to it. When the song finished, Kurt decided to applaud Blaine.

"It was fantastic!" Kurt commented. "This will be a number one."

"It was really, really good." Jayden smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine responded. "I hope so."

It turned out the song was an overnight success, staying at the top of most charts for weeks on end. Blaine was doing interviews everywhere, and they had even begun speaking of an album. By May, Blaine's album, plus a couple more songs, had been released. Blaine was in New York for a couple of days before going back to LA again, and Jayden had been put to bed.

"I needed to talk to you about something kind of important." Blaine said, as Kurt sat down.

"You're not breaking up with me now you're a superstar, are you?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing like that," Blaine smiled lightly. "My manager wants me to go on tour starting in August."

"What?" Kurt asked. "For how long?"

"Well," Blaine said. "I'll be in the US for a month. Then we are moving to the UK and Ireland before Christmas. I'll be back for Christmas and then off again to other places in Europe and Australia."

"Wow," Kurt paused. "Do you know when the tour finishes?"

"I don't have specific dates yet," Blaine answered. "But, I am guessing that it is around May next year."

"That is a while," Kurt said quietly. "But I am happy for you. And I will always support you, okay."

"That means a lot to me." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt.

The next morning, Jayden found out the news and Kurt was hoping he didn't take it too horribly.

"Are you going to come with me and daddy on my first at school?" The almost five year old asked.

"You know I wouldn't miss that," Blaine smiled. "I have already told my manager I need to be in New York for that day."

True to Blaine's word, the tour was organised so that he was beginning the tour the night of Jayden's first school day. Kurt had organised for Jayden to stay with Louise, as he was too young to be going to concerts, and took Finn, Rachel and a begging Santana and Brittany, who loved Blaine's music and heard that Blaine had scored Kurt tickets for him and four friends. Any anger Kurt had towards this tour, was taken away when he saw the shorter man performing on stage, doing what he did best.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt should have suspected something was going on while Blaine was on tour. During Christmas Vacation, he had asked to take Jayden out for breakfast – just the two of them.

"You want to go to breakfast with a five year old?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"JD and I need catch up time," Blaine smiled. "To talk about the latest superheroes, and Football."

That won Kurt over. If his five year old and Blaine had anything in common it was their ability to talk about Football and Superheroes. Sometimes Kurt wondered how he even had a kid like Jayden. He had more in common with Finn and Blaine then he did with Kurt. Plus, it would give Kurt some time to work on the finishing touches of his fashion label, which would come out right at the start of the New Year, just before Blaine went back on tour. And, Kurt could finish wrapping the presents.

The label launch was a success, and Kurt found himself as a business owner. Blaine was finishing the tour in May, and would be back just in time for Finn and Rachel's wedding. The morning of the wedding, with no sign of Blaine in sight, and he wasn't even answering his phone. Kurt and Jayden got themselves ready.

"It's okay daddy," Jayden looked at Kurt. "Blaine will turn up."

"How are you so certain?" Kurt asked.

"Because he loves you," The five year old grinned. "So he wouldn't miss it."

Kurt's job that morning was to help Rachel, who was even more of a diva than usual, get ready. Finn had taken Jayden with him and Kurt was constantly checking his phone.

"A watched phone never rings," Rachel snapped at Kurt. "But if you don't finish my hair, I will throw your phone so far you won't be able to see it."

"Okay," Kurt snapped back. "Your hair – I get it."

Kurt could hear Mercedes and Santana chuckling in the background, getting Rachel's make up ready. He just groaned as he finished her hair, which looked amazing. With no sign of Blaine the entire time, he got into line as best man. All of a sudden, Kurt could hear singing. He didn't know if it was Blaine, or someone who sounded like him. Everyone was going out on cue, and Kurt would be leaving with Mercedes, who was maid of honour. When Kurt, was walking down the aisle with Mercedes, his eyes immediately met with Blaine's.

"He is good." Mercedes whispered to Kurt, who was just smiling.

During the reception later on, Kurt met up with Jayden, who was ring bearer and Blaine.

"Kurt," Finn came up to him. "We need Jayden for a bit, okay."

"Bye daddy, bye Blaine." Jayden winked at them and Blaine just stuck his thumb up.

"Okay," Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

Before Kurt's eyes, Blaine was on one knee. Kurt couldn't do anything but watch Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine began. "This year has been so hard on the both of us. There were so many nights I wished I could be by your side. I know, we had Skype and everything else, but it wasn't the same. But, this year has taught me that I can't live without you. You are the smartest, funniest, most caring person that I ever met, and you and Jayden are two of the most important people in my life. Kurt Hummel, will you do the honour of marrying me?"

"I-um-what about Jayden?" Kurt responded. "I can't do this if he doesn't approve."

"He knows," Blaine smiled. "That breakfast. I asked him if it was okay for me to marry you. He said it would be cool. I even asked your dad for permission."

"Yes then," Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine. "I would absolutely marry you."

"Kurt," Rachel ran out. "Did you say yes? Please say you said yes."

"You told Rachel?" Kurt asked as Blaine nodded. "And Rachel kept a secret."

"I am not that bad of a secret keeper." Rachel commented as Kurt just shook his head.

"I said yes," Kurt answered, as Rachel and the rest of his family and friends smiled at them. "I think we can get back to Rachel and Finn's night now."

"That sounds great," Rachel grinned as cake was being called. "Don't be long."

"You are the best fiancé ever." Kurt whispered to Blaine as they walked in. Even saying the word _Fiancé _to Kurt was weird. After Jayden, he never thought he would get the opportunity to say that word about anyone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. Just to clear things up, I will be finishing this story myself. I am going to try to publish in the next few days, but I can't make any promises. My wisdom teeth are giving me blinding pain (I am on a wait list to get them out), and today I am visiting the dental hospital, so I could be getting them out soon-ish (like next week or something).**


	13. Chapter 13

The wedding was going to be in June, the year after they married. It was perfect for everyone, and it gave Kurt enough time to organise. Kurt had been concentrating on this wedding. One night, Kurt was finalising the guest list before sending out invites. The doorbell rang, and Kurt went to answer it. He recognised the older couple and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Is Blaine around?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Kurt snapped back to reality. "Come in."

They walked in, to see Blaine helping Jayden with him homework. The young blonde boy looked up a second before Blaine did.

"Mum, Dad," Blaine stammered. "How-I mean-What are you doing here?"

"Cooper told us where you were," His dad answered, looking at Jayden. "Can we speak to you alone for a moment?"

Blaine led his parents into his and Kurt's bedroom before shutting the door. Kurt went over to a confused Jayden, and they could hear every word.

"Cooper said something about getting married," His dad began. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Blaine responded. "That is true."

"I thought this was just a phase," His dad asked. "I didn't think it would last that long. That you get over it fast enough."

"Being gay isn't a phase," Blaine snapped. "It isn't something I choose. I love Kurt, and I am going to marry him."

"And that young boy is he yours or Kurt's?" His mum asked.

"Kurt's," Blaine answered. "But after we get married, I am thinking of signing adoption papers."

"Do you even know what being a father is like?" His dad asked. "It's more than signing a couple of pieces of paper."

"I care about Jayden dad," Blaine retaliated. "And whether you like it or not, he and Kurt are very important people in my life."

"Blaine," His dad looked at him. "Your only 24, you don't need this kind of baggage in your life."

"Kurt and Jayden aren't baggage," Blaine snapped. "I love them, and they love me."

"You don't need them Blaine," His dad responded. "You are young. You can find a nice girl and settle down Blaine."

"I am settled down," Blaine answered. "I am going to marry the person that _I _love. No matter what you, or anyone else, has to say."

"Don't do this to yourself Blaine," His dad commented. "You can do better than Kurt."

"There is _no one _better than Kurt," Blaine answered. "He is the kindest, funniest, smartest, most caring person I know. And he is an amazing father to Jayden. Kurt is the love of my life, and if you can't understand that, than feel free to leave."

Kurt watched Blaine's father leave the apartment, and Blaine walked out, trying to hide his tears. His mother stopped for a moment.

"Blaine," She looked at him. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you. You're not letting your dad change who you are. When is the wedding?"

"June," Kurt smiled. "I can send you an invite when we finish them."

"I would appreciate that," She smiled at Kurt, and then looked at Jayden. "You two are doing a good job with him."

She soon left and Blaine just closed his eyes as she shut the door.

"Are you okay?" The six year old asked.

"I'm fine," Blaine smiled. "I'll help you finish the homework tomorrow."

"Daddy can help me," Jayden answered, hugging Blaine. "It's okay."

"Jayden," Kurt looked at the boy. "I'll meet you in your room in a minute."

"Okay," Jayden hugged Blaine again. "Night Blaine, night daddy – I love you both."

"Love you too." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

Kurt tucked Jayden into bed and walked out to Blaine, who was sitting in their bedroom. Kurt didn't have to say anything, all he did was pull Blaine into him, and let the smaller man cry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. The next chapter will be much happier, and if you have any ideas for songs at the wedding (I already have one), I would love to hear them.**


	14. Chapter 14

June came faster than anyone had anticipated, and a week before the wedding Kurt was fretting. He was pacing around the apartment, making sure everything was in order, when all hell broke loose. The venue he had booked for their wedding, called Kurt to let him in on the news that his wedding day had been double booked, and he would be fully refunded.

"The wedding is cancelled!" Kurt said as he hung up, angrily.

"What?" Blaine asked. "Why?"

"They double booked," Kurt huffed. "We have to reschedule the date."

"Let me call them," Blaine calmly took the phone and dialled the number before walking into their bedroom. He came out five minutes later, smiling. "The wedding is on."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"They said an outdoor wedding was still available." Blaine grinned.

"You want to marry outside?" Kurt asked. "What if it rains, Blaine?"

"Well then we get wet," Blaine laughed as Kurt's eyes widened. "Calm down, its summer babe. We saw the forecast. It is perfect weather. You think you can handle it, wedding planner?"

Kurt paused for a moment, actually considering the question before a smile broke onto his face and he looked at Blaine.

"It is cutting it close, but do-able." Kurt commented.

Kurt was running around mad for a week, but the night before the wedding, he was quietly confident the day would go down without a hitch. He was packing his bag to spend the night with a newly pregnant Rachel, and Mercedes at Rachel and Finn's apartment. Finn, Blaine and few of his friends, along with Cooper, were watching the game at their place and taking care of Jayden.

"Jayden," Kurt said to the blonde boy, who was sitting with Blaine. "Can you be good for Blaine and the boys?"

"Okay," Jayden smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kurt responded.

"When you and Blaine marry do I have to change my name to Hummel-Anderson?" The six year old had a very serious look on his face.

"Not if you don't want to," Blaine jumped in. "No one is forcing you to JD."

"I want to," Jayden smiled. "But what do I call you? Because I already call Daddy, _Daddy._ And Uncle Finn said you were going to the court house to be my daddy as well."

"Well, I call my daddies – Daddy and Papa." Rachel, who had arrived with Finn, offered.

"Blaine is fine," Blaine responded. "You don't have to call me anything but Blaine, okay."

"Blaine is right sweetie," Kurt smiled. "Whatever you want."

"Daddy Kurt and Papa Blaine." The six year old repeated as Kurt shot Blaine a smile, and Jayden nodded.

The next day, the weather kept to its promise, and it was sunny and warm. Burt had come into Kurt's dressing area to check how everything was because the ceremony was about to begin. The bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the aisle, and Blaine left before Kurt did. Kurt had organised everything down to the table settings, but Blaine had insisted on the music. Kurt couldn't hear what song was playing until he began walking down the simulated aisle that was created.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

The whole time he walked down the aisle, Kurt couldn't stop looking at Blaine who was standing at the end next to Cooper, smiling. The ceremony was beautiful, and until after they had signed their wedding papers to be legally married; had gone down without a hitch.

"Congratulations," Blaine's mother broke the awkward silence. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Thank you," Kurt responded. "We-um-we didn't know if you were coming."

By this point, Blaine, or his father hadn't said a word, making the situation even more awkward.

"Thank you for coming," Blaine said eventually. "We appreciate it."

"We just wanted to give you this," His dad looked at Blaine, and handed him an envelope. "I know were in your way this afternoon-"

"No," Kurt cut the older man off. "If you want to come to the reception, you're more than welcome."

Kurt knew that is what would have been the best option. Although Blaine didn't admit it, Kurt knew he would have wanted his parents there. The next morning, before they left for the honeymoon to London (Blaine knew Kurt would appreciate it, and had left it a surprise), Blaine legally became Jayden's second father, or Papa, as Jayden was insisting on calling Blaine, and Jayden begged them to legally change his surname to Hummel-Anderson. Kurt couldn't believe it, they were a family. He, Blaine and Jayden – the _Hummel-Anderson's. _It was a dream come true, and Kurt couldn't believe it was his reality.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Katy Perry (Or any of her songs) or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and I hope you are enjoying this story. Anyway, if you have any ideas for names for the twins, I would absolutely love to hear them. **


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt and Blaine went to London later that day, and the next morning, they decided to have a breakfast before starting their sight-seeing. Blaine was busy choosing what he wanted to eat, when Kurt's eyes were on a table in the distance. He hadn't properly realised who it was, until the girl made eye contact with him.

"Who are you looking at?" Blaine asked as he eyes fell on the same table. "That girl looks like JD."

"She does," Kurt said quietly. "She really does."

"Wait, is that – um- is that his mum?" Blaine asked quietly, as Kurt nodded. They ate breakfast quietly, Kurt for some reason, eyeing out Emma in the distance. When she and the man she was with were leaving, she let him go ahead and stopped at their table.

"Emma?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt," She smiled. "You look good. Is this a friend?"

"Husband," Blaine shook her hand. "Blaine Anderson."

"Like the singer?" She asked. "No way."

"That's me." Blaine answered.

Of all the moments of Kurt's text messaging to go off, now was probably not the time. Kurt tried to discreetly answer the text message from Finn.

"Sorry about that," Kurt responded. "It was just my brother checking if were okay."

Kurt noticed Emma become awkward, and she just stood there, and Kurt knew she wanted to know about Jayden.

"Jayden," Kurt responded. "He's almost six now."

"Wow," Emma half smiled. "He must be getting big."

"He is," Kurt answered. "Do you want to see a photo or-"

"I'd love to." Emma answered, as Kurt showed her a photo of Jayden from the wedding.

"He looks like you Kurt," Emma answered. "You have the same smile, and eyes."

"He has your hair though." Kurt answered.

"Well anyway," Emma handed the phone back. "I really have to go, but you're doing a good job with him, Kurt."

Emma raced off and Kurt sat with Blaine, finishing of their breakfast. Kurt and Blaine both loved London. Kurt wanted to see every palace possible and Blaine was just happy being in Kurt's presence for a month. The trip soon ended, and they back working in New York. On top of all of Kurt's work, he promised to throw Rachel a baby shower – which went down as a success. In early March, Kurt got his first niece, Fanny, after Barbra's iconic role, Fanny Brice. On the day she came home from the hospital, Kurt was visiting her with Blaine.

"She is adorable," Kurt was holding up the small baby. "But I don't know about the name."

"Fanny is a great name," Rachel argued. "She is named after my favourite Broadway character."

"I don't even want to think about high school," Finn muttered. "Poor girl."

Kurt and Blaine both nodded in unison, before Finn had dozed off on the couch, and Kurt could see Rachel wanted a shower.

"We'll be fine," Kurt smiled. "Have your shower, Rachel. Then Blaine and I will go."

"Okay," Rachel looked at Kurt and Fanny. "I trust you Kurt."

Blaine was holding Fanny and playing around with her fingers. Kurt starting smiling, reminiscing about when Jayden was small enough to do that.

"Kurt," Blaine asked, still playing with Fanny. "Have you ever thought of us having kids? I mean, besides Jayden. One for you and me?"

"Not really," Kurt responded. "But it's not something I would oppose to. I mean, I love Jayden, but it would be nice for him to have a brother or sister."

"So," Blaine asked. "You want to try and adopt?"

"I promised to do anything to make you happy Blaine," Kurt smiled. "If this is something that you want to do, then we'll do it."

"I love you." Blaine whispered as Finn woke from his sleep, and grabbed Fanny off Blaine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Barbra Streisand, Funny Girl or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews. If you have any ideas for names for the twins, I would love to hear them.**


	16. Chapter 16

Four years had passed since Kurt and Blaine decided to have kids. They had put their names down at adoption agencies, had looked in to surrogacy and were about to give up. Jayden, who was now nine, was even starting to catch on that something was wrong. Kurt and Blaine were fighting every other day, and neither of them felt like they had the strength to deal with it anymore, and where starting to come to terms with the fact that maybe it was only meant to the three of them. This was until a unseasonably warm March morning. Kurt was sleeping when he heard his phone ring and answered it sleepily.

"Mr Hummel," The unfamiliar voice began as Kurt sat up. "Have we called at a bad time?"

"No," Kurt yawned. "Go ahead."

"There is a woman in New York who would like to interview you and your husband about being a surrogate." The man continued.

"Oh my god," Kurt exclaimed. "When-when can we see her?"

This prompted Blaine to open his eyes, and watch as Kurt's eyes became tear-filled and the taller man hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"There's a woman who wants to be a surrogate for us." Kurt exclaimed, as Blaine's smile widened.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked as Kurt nodded.

Their interview was on a Friday, and Kurt loved the woman, who they discovered, named Jess, from the moment he met her. She reminded him of a more toned down version of Santana.

"Jess," Kurt said as the girl turned to him. "I know this is an odd question, but why do you want to be a surrogate?"

"I have a wife," Jess said quietly. "We were in the same situation as you two were, trying to have kids, and when my wife did fall pregnant, I thought it would be good to help someone else out like we were helped out."

"And it doesn't matter that you'll have a baby half related to you out there?" Blaine asked.

"No," Jess smiled. "Because I know it will be in a good home, with parents who love it."

From that second, Kurt and Blaine knew this was the woman. By the time everything was organised, it was June and Jess had successfully donated five eggs. Now all that was left before implantation was deciding who would get to fill the tube the doctor gave them with man gravy. Jayden had gone to bed, and Kurt was sitting up with Blaine who was holding the vile.

"Who should do this?" Blaine asked, tapping the vile.

"You," Kurt said as Blaine just looked at him. "I have actually thought about this, and I want you to be the _biological _parent. I have Jayden, and I love him so much. But you deserve to have a child genetically related to you, and I will love her as much as you love Jayden."

"Her?" Blaine asked, wiping away tears.

"I can't see us with another boy Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"I can," Blaine commented. "Plus, if it is genetically related to me it's going to be a boy. We actually haven't had a biological girl on the _Anderson _side of the family for generations."

A week later, Kurt and Blaine met Jess at the hospital for implantation. To say they were nervous was an understatement. It was another three weeks before they met Jess and her wife Laura, and a pregnancy test was taken. When Kurt and Blaine saw Laura, they remembered that she was going to have to be the one to put with the woman carrying their baby – and if Jess was anything like Rachel, it was going to be a ride.

"I don't want to look," Jess said placing the test on the sink. "It's your baby anyway."

"I'll do it," Kurt commented, before his eyes caught the pink plus sign. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Blaine asked impatiently, seeing a vacant expression on Kurt's face. Not knowing if it was bad or good news.

"We're going to be dads." Kurt exclaimed as Blaine pulled him into a hug, and then Jess.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else I may have mentioned.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I am still taking names for the twins, and would love to hear what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

Both Kurt and Blaine had decided not to tell Jayden about the new baby until after Jess' first doctor's appointment, at around 12 weeks, just to be certain. When they got home from the appointment, after Finn, who was minding the nine year old, left, they told him.

"A brother or sister?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah." Kurt commented.

"And that's why you and Papa have been fighting all time?" Jayden asked. "Not because you're getting a divorce or something?"

"Why would you think that?" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"I don't know," Jayden answered. "I guessed."

"What about the new baby?" Kurt asked. "How do you feel about it?"

"Okay I guess," Jayden commented. "If it's a boy I can teach him sports and stuff."

Kurt and Blaine were both expecting worse than that, and now that telling people was over, Kurt could start preparing the nursery. November came fast, and the boys, with Jayden were going to Ohio for Thanksgiving. They had been there for two days, when Blaine's phone rang and he answered the call.

"Jess," Blaine said, walking out of the Hummel-Hudson living room and into Kurt's old bedroom. "What happened?"

Jess explained that she had fainted, so Laura took her to the emergency room and then they had found out why she fainted.

"Twins?" Blaine asked. "Like two babies?"

"That is generally how twins work." Jess commented from the other end of the phone. Blaine soon hung up and looked at Kurt who had gone pale.

"Twins?" Kurt reaffirmed, turning pale. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm sure we'll manage." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into him.

From the words twins, Kurt and Blaine knew it wasn't going to be easy for them. And to try and make things easier for Jayden, they had promised he could name one of the babies. Kurt had organised a baby shower in February, and decided to reveal the gender of the twins in the cake. When they cut the cake open to see blue and pink inside, they couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

"First Anderson girl in generations," Kurt laughed as Blaine kissed him. "How did we manage that?"

"I have no idea," Blaine answered. "I don't know how we managed any of this."

That night, after cleaning up, Kurt was going through a baby book.

"I don't think you're going to find anything better," Blaine laughed. "My names are the best."

"We aren't naming our babies Hagrid and Dumbledore," Kurt commented. "One of them is a girl."

"Well then Hermione and Dumbledore," Blaine answered. "But Hagrid is more feminine."

"Okay Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Say, the babies were born and we decided not to make them the laughing stock of the playground is there any names you like?"

"How about Elizabeth?" Blaine asked. "After your mum?"

"No," Kurt paused. "As lovely as the sentiment is, I don't want to name her that."

"Daddy," Jayden said quietly. "I thought of the names for the boy baby."

"Well, you know how Uncle Finn and I watched ET last week?" Jayden began and Kurt and Blaine nodded. "How about Elliot?"

"Elliot," Kurt smiled. "I love it. How about you Blaine?"

"I do like ET," Blaine smiled. "But what about a middle name, JD?"

"Elliot Dumbledore Hummel-Anderson." Jayden said, and Blaine cracked up in laughter.

"Okay, we can always fix the middle name," Kurt mumbled to himself. "How about the girl? Any ideas Blaine?"

"Ava?" Blaine offered. "I always like that name."

"I like it too," Kurt smiled. "See, you can pick names when you stop thinking about Harry Potter."

Kurt had fallen asleep that night, making final touches to the nursery. He was woken a few hours later, but a phone call.

"Blaine," Kurt shook the heavy sleeper awake. "Jess' waters have broken."

"What?" Blaine rubbed his eyes. "Isn't it too soon?"

Blaine snapped out of his daze and they threw on whatever clothes they could find, and called Rachel and Finn from the car.

"Leave him here," Rachel yawned. "It will be fine, Kurt. The babies will be fine, okay."

After quickly leaving Jayden at the Hudson house, they got to the hospital and quickly found Jess and Laura.

"The doctors reckon it is going to be slow." Jess told them, explaining that she still hadn't had any contractions.

Nine and a half hours later, and well into the morning, the doctor came back in and looked at Jess before announcing she was ready. Half an hour later, a harsh cry was heard, and Blaine cut the cord before being handed the small, bloodied boy.

"Elliot," Blaine looked at Kurt, and then to the small boy who had olive skin much like Blaine's and his hair was starting to curl. "That is definitely his name."

"He is perfect." Kurt smiled as the next cry was heard, and wasn't as harsh. This time Kurt cut the cord, and was handed the small girl in a traditional pink blanket, and looked much like her brother.

"She is beautiful," Kurt started tearing. "Hey Ava, that isn't your name, is it?"

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, as they swapped babies.

"He looks like an Elliot and she doesn't look like Ava." Kurt commented.

In the corner of the room, they could see Grey's Anatomy playing and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked. "I love Grey's Anatomy, and Addison-"

"Addison?" Blaine cut Kurt off. "Addison Grace Hummel-Anderson."

"What?" Kurt repeated.

"For our daughter," Blaine clarified. "The name Addison Grace Hummel-Anderson."

"Oh," Kurt smiled, as the baby gurgled in his arms. "You like that Addison, don't you? It's great."

"Addison Grace and Elliot," Blaine paused. "Anything but Dumbledore."

"How about James?" Kurt asked Blaine. "After your Grandpa?"

"I like it," Blaine commented. "But this was Jayden's name. Were going to have ask him."

Kurt called Rachel to inform her that the babies had been born, and to check on Jayden as well. After the nine year old approved the change, Elliot and Addison were taken to NICU. Before they left, Kurt and Blaine went to speak to Jess, who was in recovery.

"Thank you so much-" Kurt said before crying.

"What he was meant to say," Blaine laughed. "Was thank you for everything you've done."

"It was my pleasure," Jess replied. "You two will be great dads."

When Kurt and Blaine left the hospital that night, neither of them could believe the last 24 hours. They couldn't believe what had happened to them, and how a year ago, they couldn't have dreamed of something like this happening.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I own anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I hope you are enjoying this, and thank you to everyone for the name suggestions.**


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine were back at the hospital again. Burt and Carole, who had been staying at the Hudson house, along with Finn, Rachel and Jayden had come to see the twins.

"Okay," Kurt picked Addison up, and everyone stood around him. "This is Addison Grace Hummel-Anderson."

"The girl?" Finn and Fanny asked in unison.

"Yes," Kurt rolled his eyes, as he wrapped the girl up. "Who wants a hold?"

"Me." Carole laughed, as Kurt handed her small bundle.

"And this," Blaine turned around with Elliot, who was slightly larger. "Is Elliot James Hummel-Anderson. JD, you can have the first hold."

"Okay," Jayden said as Blaine lowered the baby in his arms. "He looks like you Papa."

"He does," Rachel peered over Jayden's shoulder. "Just be careful of his head Jayden."

"Addison is beautiful," Carole cooed at the girl who was contently sucking her fist. "She has Blaine's curls."

This is how the next two weeks were, everyone coming to visit the twins in NICU and Kurt and Blaine spending every last moment there. When they finally did get to take them home, the entire family had come over.

"Finn," Kurt looked at his brother, while pulling something out of the oven. "Can you tell Jayden lunch is ready?"

"Okay," Finn said walking over to where Jayden was sitting, watching the Basketball game. He came back into the kitchen area and looked at Kurt. "I think he's gone somewhere."

"What?" Kurt asked. "He was over there just before."

Finn walked into Jayden's bedroom and noticed the ten year olds backpack and _Buckeye's _jersey had gone 'missing' along with his basketball and football.

"Kurt," Finn said this time with worry in his voice. "His backpack, jersey, football and basketball are not in his room."

"He has planned a runaway," Cooper commented. He had come down with his pregnant wife to see the twins. "I did the same thing when Blainers was born."

"Oh my god," Kurt had gone into panic mode. "You're telling me my ten year old is _somewhere _all by himself in Manhattan?"

"There is a good chance that has happened." Cooper nodded.

"Okay," Burt piped up. "No need to panic. We just need to think. Where would Jayden go?"

"I'll check the park," Blaine said. "He could be at the basketball court there."

"I'll come with you Blaine." Finn piped up.

"Carole and I will check the library and anywhere around there." Burt commented, thinking about Jayden's love of books.

"I will drive around this area seeing if I see him anywhere." Kurt said shakily.

"You can't drive like this," Cooper piped up. "I'll drive, you can watch out for him."

"What about the twins?" Blaine asked.

"I'll be here with Fanny." Rachel nodded as Kurt whispered _thank you. _

Kurt and Cooper drove around a three block radius for over half an hour with no sight of Jayden. Everyone else wasn't having luck either. Kurt was about to call the police and send out a search party, when he remembered where Jayden could be.

"Cooper," Kurt yelled. "I need you to drive to my old apartment."

"Okay." Cooper said as Kurt almost screeched directions at him.

They got to the front and Kurt told him to wait. He immediately bolted to the rooftop of the apartment, where he and Jayden used to sit sometimes when Jayden was little and they needed a place to go for quiet. Sure enough, Jayden was sitting there, and turned his head to Kurt who immediately ran up to him.

"Oh my god," Kurt pulled the blonde boy into a hug. "You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry daddy." Jayden said quietly.

"Why did you run away?" Kurt asked, sitting next to him.

"Would you be mad if I said I wasn't _that _excited about the twins?" Jayden asked.

"Yes," Kurt put his arm around the boy. "But only because you didn't say anything to me and Blaine."

"It's not that I don't love Elliot and Addison," Jayden looked at Kurt. "They're my brother and sister. It's that I don't want you or Papa to forget about me."

"Why would I ever forget about you?" Kurt breathed in. "You're my son."

"Because you have the babies now," Jayden began sobbing. "And I'm not really Blaine's baby, like gene-c-ctically, like Elliot and Addison are."

"Oh Jayden," Kurt grabbed his hand. "You know Blaine loves you, right? When he heard that you ran away, he was just as scared as I was. It doesn't matter if he is _genetically _related to you or not. Our family doesn't work like that. Our family is based on love, not our blood."

"I love you daddy." Jayden said, placing his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt noticed they had been up there for half an hour and his phone was buzzing like crazy.

"Uncle Cooper is waiting for us downstairs," Kurt looked at Jayden as he helped the boy up. "You okay to go?"

"Yeah," Jayden smiled. "I'm sorry again."

They got back to the Hummel-Anderson house and Jayden was swarmed in hugs by Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Fanny (who was only four) and lastly Blaine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I decided that Jayden had to have more of a reaction to the twins, so I wrote this.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt couldn't believe how fast four years had gone. Since Jayden had started high school, Kurt and Blaine had introduced Friday Night Dinners. Something that Kurt could now appreciate. He and Jayden didn't really have all too much in common. Most of the time, Kurt wondered how Jayden was genetically related to him and not Finn or Blaine. These dinners at least gave the family one meal a week together, something that was very uncommon between Blaine's music and Kurt's business. This particular night, Kurt had made roast and everyone was settling down at the table.

"Give back my barbie!" Addison yelled at Elliot who was reaching it above her, and teasing the small four year old. Addison had curly dark brown hair like Blaine's, and his smile, but her eyes were the same as Jess's, a chocolate brown. Elliot, on the other hand, had slightly wavy hair like Jess's, but Blaine's same hazel eyes and nose. Both of the twins had Blaine's skin tone, and you could tell they were related.

"El!" Blaine walked into the room, taking the Barbie off Elliot who was the taller of the two twins, but not by much. "Be nice to your sister."

"Sorry." Elliot muttered with his soft lisp.

"That's better," Blaine looked at them. "Now, Addi, I will give this back after dinner. And then you put it straight in your room."

Everyone sat at the table, and Kurt served everyone. The twins began speaking about their days – well, Addison yelling over Elliot, and the boys having to tell her to wait her turn. Kurt looked to Jayden, who was quietly eating.

"How's school?" Kurt asked.

"Good," Jayden, now 15 and looking more like Kurt than ever, responded. "The same as last week."

"Who was the girl who rang you yesterday?" Elliot asked.

"What girl?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," Jayden rolled his eyes. "And Ell, you're not playing my video game later. I told you to keep that a secret."

"Who is the girl?" Kurt asked, as Elliot pleaded to be allowed to play the game.

"I'm going to the movies with a girl tomorrow night," Jayden confessed. "We're just friends."

Everyone finished their meal quietly, with Elliot tried to beg Jayden to allow him to play the game. After dinner, Jayden went to his room before Kurt and Blaine knocked on the door.

"Can we come in?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Jayden said pointing to the bed, where Kurt and Blaine sat down. For a fifteen year old boy, his bedroom was fairly neat – a trait that Kurt had passed onto him. "What do you want to know about her?"

"You can start with her name." Kurt smiled.

"Isabella," Jayden answered. "She's a girl in my English class."

"Do you like her?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I do," Jayden commented. "But we're just friends. Well, she wants to be friends."

"She doesn't just want to be friends." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"How do you know that?" Jayden asked. "Uncle Finn and Uncle Cooper said the same thing."

"You spoke to Uncle Cooper about girls?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah at Christmas," Jayden answered. "But he wasn't much help, at all."

"I could have told you that and saved the conversation," Blaine laughed. "But why didn't you speak to us?"

Jayden was awkward for a moment before Kurt and Blaine realised why he didn't speak to them.

"What did Finn say?" Kurt asked.

"He said he and Rachel were friends," Jayden answered. "But that if were meant to be together, it would happen."

"Finn is right," Blaine answered. "Everyone gets nervous about dates but if it is meant to happen, it will."

"Jayden," Elliot knocked on the door. "Can I please play the game?"

"We'll leave you," Kurt smiled. "But if you need to talk-"

"I know," Jayden finished the sentence. "Speak up."

Kurt and Blaine left the bedroom and that night, Blaine came up to Kurt, who had finished his moisturising routine.

"I can't believe he is going to movies with girl," Kurt sighed. "I still remember when he was a baby."

"Jayden's all grown up now," Blaine smiled. "But he's a good kid."

"I know he is," Kurt smiled. "I just can't believe how quickly it has happened."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story (as next chapter is the last one) and have it on Kurt and Blaine raising the twins, and include Jayden as well (but he might not be as much of a principle character as he is in this one). But, it all depends on what you guys think.**


	20. Chapter 20

"_That is an amazing story," The interviewer smiled at Kurt. "Blaine seems like he would be a great father and your kid's sound perfect."_

"_Blaine is an amazing dad," Kurt smiled. "And the kids are far from perfect. But we love them."_

"_Not many 19 year olds I know would want to take on a child." The interviewer looked at Kurt._

"_I know," Kurt laughed. "At the beginning, I was wondering what Blaine was doing. And I am so lucky to have him because he took me with all by baggage."_

The interview finished and Kurt headed home. He got in the door and Addison ran up to him, as he scooped up the five year old in her pyjamas.

"You were amazing daddy," The small girl beamed. "I loved the story!"

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, kissing her on the cheek. He sat the girl on his lap in the living room before Elliot came up to him.

"You were good daddy." He smiled.

"What did you two think?" Kurt asked Blaine and Jayden, who put down his phone for a second.

"It was amazing," Blaine answered. "Just as I expected."

"It was really good," Jayden answered. "It was a good story."

That night, they were watching a movie and everyone aside from Kurt and Jayden had fallen asleep. Addison was sleeping with her head on his lap, Elliot cuddled up next to Blaine. Jayden smiled at Kurt before he went off to his room and Kurt took the girl off him and placed her in bed doing the same for Elliot. He put a blanket over Blaine and walked into his room. This was Kurt's life – Blaine, Jayden, Elliot, Addison and fashion and if he looked back to 17 years ago, when he found out Emma was pregnant; he would have never expected anything like this in his wildest dreams.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. This story is complete – I am still considering the sequel and would love to know how interested you guys are for it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, for all of you who want to read the sequel, it is called 'Being Good Parents' and you should check it out.**


End file.
